<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Black x Gamer Reader x Zamasu by Zombiegirl777</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029330">Black x Gamer Reader x Zamasu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiegirl777/pseuds/Zombiegirl777'>Zombiegirl777</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:08:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiegirl777/pseuds/Zombiegirl777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goku Black/Reader, Zamasu (Dragon Ball)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Black x Gamer Reader x Zamasu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>A/N: Random story from my imagination (◠‿◠✿) Gamers of the world, unite!</b>
</p><p>...</p><p>You concentrated on the fight, dodging attacks from your opponent before countering with your own, refusing to look away from the screen in front of you for even a second.</p><p>        </p><p><em>This guy is actually pretty good... </em>You thought, smirking to yourself before charging up a powerful ki blast. <em>But not good enough...</em></p><p>Just as you'd predicted, the player you were facing off against started an automatic combo, giving you an opening as you hit the button to teleport behind them. Your grip on the controller tightened as you and your online opponent went toe to toe, trading kicks and blows before you knew it was time to end things...</p><p>"Got you!" You shouted, standing up as you continued to manuever your virtual avatar skillfully.</p><p>"Taste my ultimate attack!" You screamed, really getting into it as you executed your finishing move. You cheered as you watched the other player's character get knocked out, the screen finally flashing a 'YOU WIN' message before sending you back to the main lobby.</p><p>You sat back down on the couch, opening up the game menu and making a few adjustments to your skills and battle items while hearing someone walking your way.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Black questioned, tilting his head to the side slightly as he glanced from the television to the strange item you were holding and back again.</p><p>"Kicking people's asses is what I'm doing..." You answered confidently, smirking at your own talent before stretching. "Though I wish someone in this game could give me a good challenge..."</p><p>The Saiyan behind you chuckled, always amused with your vibrant personality as he decided he'd like to know more about this game...</p><p>"Hmm... A challenge, huh?" Black repeated, getting an idea as he jumped over the back of couch and plopped down next to you. "How hard can this game actually be...?"</p><p>"It is quite difficult."</p><p>You and Black turned around to see Zamasu standing in the doorway, giving the two of you his usual apathetic glare as he went on. "As much as it pains me to say it, I've only bested [Y/n] once."</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>"Yep!" You grinned, throwing up a peace sign on each hand victoriously as Black stared back in disbelief.</p><p>"How is that possible?!"</p><p>"As I said," Zamasu explained, stepping around the furniture before taking a seat on the other side of you. "It is a very challenging game."</p><p>"But you're getting a lot better now that we've been playing so much..." You added, sending the Kai a gentle smile as you watched him avert his eyes quickly.</p><p>"You've been playing human games?" Black questioned, almost not believing that statement as he peeked around you while raising a brow towards his other self.</p><p>"I-It's purely for strategic advantage!" Zamasu shot back, instantly realizing that he wasn't the one who needed to be explaining himself. "Besides, whether it's a game or not... I'm still better than <em>you</em>."</p><p>Your eyes widened the tiniest fraction as you literally felt the tension in the room rising, actually somewhat nervous to be sitting in between these two at this very moment...</p><p>"You're on!" Black hissed, grabbing the controller you were holding right out of your hands as Zamasu frowned. You blinked in surprise, not expecting both fighters to be so enthusiastic about playing.</p><p>"You sure you don't want to practice a little first?" You said innocently, hearing Zamasu stifle a laugh as the Saiyan on the other side of you growled.</p><p>"Tch, just start the damn thing already!"</p><p>...</p><p>The next morning...</p><p>...</p><p>You yawned tiredly as you walked down the hallway, your feet guiding you towards the kitchen without thinking as you went to get your morning cup of coffee. You grabbed the bag of ground up beans, taking a deep breath and inhaling it's energizing scent before hearing a muffled argument taking place in the other room.</p><p>"This is ridiculous!" Black shouted, making you wonder what was going on. "You're cheating!"</p><p>"I am doing nothing of the sort!" Zamasu's elegent voice replied, making you laugh inwardly as you continued to listen in. "Do not mistake your lack of skill for some sort of trickery..." The Kai went on, sounding incredibly smug as you poured some water into your kettle before setting it on the stove.</p><p>"Rrgh..."</p><p>While the water was boiling you headed towards the living room, instantly noticing that both fighters were in the exact same spot they'd been sitting in the previous evening.</p><p>"Have you two been up all night?!"</p><p>"It's been a very full 8 hours of me showing this fool what defeat tastes like....... So yes."</p><p>        </p><p>You bit your lip as you tried not to laugh, observing Zamasu's smug expression along with Black's unbelieving scowl as you realized they would always be this competitive... You sighed, shaking your head slightly before walking over and plopping yourself between them.</p><p>"I'm making some coffee, but I can probably sneak in a quick match beforehand..." You explained, still waking up slightly as you yawned again.</p><p>Black grumbled something about breakfast as he stood up, tossing you the controller before walking off towards the kitchen. You blinked a few times as you watched him go, shrugging his odd behavior off before redirecting your attention to the game at hand. You grabbed a nearby pillow, trying to relax on the somewhat stiff couch as you heard Zamasu chuckle.</p><p>"Here..."</p><p>The next thing you knew you were sitting in the Kai's lap, leaning back against his chest as you realized that despite the firmness of it, it was actually very comfortable...</p><p>"I think you'll find that I've greatly improved since our last match [Y/n]..." The man behind you spoke, readjusting his arms in front of you for a moment before choosing a stage for your battle.</p><p>"Are you ready?"</p><p>"O-Of course!" You stammered, feeling your cheeks getting warmer as you tried to take on a more prepared mindset. "I'm <em>always</em> ready..."</p><p>"Hmpf... Then let's begin."</p><p>...</p><p><b>A/N: I've been really enjoying writing stuff for Zamasu and Black lately... They are just so adorable I can't help it</b> (╯3╰)</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Black x Gamer Reader x Zamasu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So much for always being ready..." Zamasu's deep voice chuckled, making your brows pull themselves together as you stammered out an explanation.</p><p>"I-I just woke up!" You said defensively, crossing your arms and pouting as Zamasu continued to laugh. Without thinking you began selecting another stage for your rematch, grumbling to yourself as you did so.</p><p>"I knew I should have had my coffee first..."</p><p>"Excuses, excuses [Y/n]..." The Kai teased, leaning a bit closer as you felt his breath on your ear. “Just be sure to tell me when you’re truly prepared…”</p><p>“Tch!”</p><p>“So this is why you’ve been so interested in the game…” Black stated, surprising you both as you turned around. The usually calm and stoic Saiyan seemed irritated to say the least, sending you and his other self an agitated glare as he observed your positions on the couch.</p><p>“Black calm down, it’s just-”</p><p>“I tell you what,” Black growled, cutting off whatever explanation you were about to provide while walking over. “I’ll make you a bet Zamasu…” He hissed, narrowing his eyes at the Kai specifically. “You versus me… Winner gets to sit with [Y/n].”</p><p>“Very well.”</p><p>Your eyes practically popped out of your head as you tried to find some words, some sort of argument you could make in order to avoid all this unnecessary competition…</p><p>“Do <em>I</em> get a say in any of this?!” You complained, frowning slightly as you felt yourself being readjusted. Zamasu scooted you off his lap for the time being, placing you on the middle cushion so that he could concentrate fully on the battle at hand.</p><p>“Just be patient [Y/n]...” He purred, deliberately running his fingers over yours as he stole your controller for himself. “This won’t take long.”</p><p>Black grumbled something under his breath as he sat down, taking a seat on the other side of you while shooting the Kai a jealous glare.</p><p>You sat up in your seat, fidgeting with the edge of your pajama shirt nervously as you watched Zamasu choose his character before Black grabbed the second controller and did the same. Ironically enough, both fighters chose their matching in game avatars, making you giggle to yourself as you watched the camera circle around both players briefly.</p><p>        </p><p>Right as the word ‘FIGHT’ flashed across the screen, Black leapt into action, launching a small ki blast towards the Kai as Zamasu’s character was sent flying backwards. The God next to you growled while recovering quickly, blasting forward and executing a rather effective combo against the Saiyan as the two continued to go head to head.</p><p><em>Wow… Has Black always been this good?</em> You wondered, glancing to the side briefly as you watched his fingers dance across the buttons gracefully. Back on the screen his character was dodging attacks while countering with his own, actually making Zamasu worry as he started taking the fight seriously.</p><p>“Oh yeah, and I forgot to mention… Loser cooks breakfast.” Black stated, smirking to himself as he powered up an ultimate attack.</p><p>“I don’t have any intention of losing…” Zamasu replied, teleporting out of the way as Black’s kamehameha missed completely.</p><p>“Rrgh!”</p><p>The dramatic music attached to this particular stage seemed to magnify the tension in the room, keeping you on the edge of your seat literally and figuratively as you were unable to look away from the television. As far as you could see, things were pretty evenly matched… Both fighters giving it everything they had as their character’s health bars dropped lower and lower…</p><p>A deep chuckle from beside you broke the silence of the room as Black’s avatar transformed, knocking Zamasu back while a beautiful pink aura surrounded him.</p><p>“Time to finish this…”</p><p>You watched in awe as Black rushed forward, a magenta ki blade appearing on his character’s hand as he performed an amazing combo before knocking his opponent a good distance away. In one final motion he trapped Zamasu within the attack, aiming his sword towards him before the resulting explosion lit up the screen.</p><p>You placed a hand over your mouth as you watched Zamasu’s avatar get KO’ed, glancing over at the matching God sitting next to you while taking in his shocked reaction.</p><p>“Y-You…” Zamasu stuttered, gripping the controller in his hands tightly as he continued to stare at the screen in disbelief. The Kai held his tongue as he resisted the urge to call the other man a cheater, knowing that somehow he’d actually just let his guard down and been defeated…</p><p>“So I’m thinking bacon and eggs…” Black said, getting your attention as well as Zamasu’s as he grinned victoriously. “Think you can handle that?”</p><p>“Rrgh…”</p><p>“You guys are too much…” You mumbled, hearing a muted whistle coming from the kitchen as your water had finally started to boil. You stood up before heading that way, casting one last glance towards both Gods before leaving. "That was fun to watch though… If you guys have a rematch, I call winner.”</p><p>With that said you disappeared down the hallway, off to make your coffee and hopefully have a better chance at displaying your skills while fully awake...</p><p>Now that you were out of earshot, Zamasu’s eyes narrowed, glaring towards his partner threateningly as he realized he’d have to raise the stakes so to speak...</p><p>“Double or nothing.”</p><p>“What?” Black chuckled, not quite sure what the other man meant.</p><p>“I want that rematch…” Zamasu explained, his tone growing serious as he paused for a moment, considering his next words carefully before speaking them.</p><p>“And this time, the winner gets a kiss.”</p><p>Black nearly choked as his mind went blank for a second, never expecting something like <em>that</em> to come out of the other man’s mouth. It only took the Saiyan another second to agree to those terms, realizing that this might be his chance to spend some quality time with you...</p><p>“You’re on.”</p><p>“On what?” You questioned, clearly surprising both fighters as you walked back in, placing three cups of coffee on the table holding the game system while waiting for an answer.</p><p>“Nothing!” Black said a little too quickly, making you understandably suspicious as you grabbed your own drink before sitting back down between them. “Just another bet… Right Zamasu?”</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>“Well, remember to have fun guys,” You teased, leaning back on the cushions and kicking your feet up while hoping they weren’t getting too worked up over what was supposed to be a relaxing activity. “After all, it’s just a game... It doesn’t matter who wins or loses.”</p><p>Both fighters remained silent as you sipped your caffeine, continuing to spectate as the battle started. Both Gods went at it immediately, startling you the slightest bit as you watched them play rather aggressively against one another.</p><p>        </p><p><em>They are really getting into it… </em>You thought, seeing Black and Zamasu button smashing like there was no tomorrow as the fight continued.</p><p>
  <em>Jeez...</em>
</p><p>A few minutes later the winning text flashed across the screen again, displaying Black’s character smirking confidently just like his real life self.</p><p>        </p><p>You couldn’t help but be impressed as you kept quiet, expecting the other man to have a hard time accepting this loss...</p><p>“I like my bacon crispy.” Black stated, making you choke on the sip you were taking as you tried to keep a straight face.</p><p>“Shut it fool! You’ll get whatever I make!” Zamasu snapped, standing up before tossing the controller down in frustration. Without another word the Kai marched into the kitchen, banging pots and pans together angrily as you couldn't help but laugh.</p><p><em>Never a dull moment with these two… </em>You thought to yourself, shaking your head slightly before you felt a muscular arm around your shoulders. Black pulled you towards him, looking down at you with his trademark smirk for a moment before taking your coffee and replacing it with a controller.</p><p>“Ready?”</p><p>“Not yet...” You said quietly, surprising the Saiyan next to you as you climbed onto his lap. You felt your heartbeat racing in your chest as you made yourself comfortable, finally looking up at the dark eyes staring back at you.</p><p>“Now I am.” You finished, smiling cutely before redirecting your attention to the TV. “And you know....… I heard your little bet.”</p><p>Black tensed behind you as the corner of your mouth turned up, an interesting idea for a challenge crossing your mind…</p><p>“If you can beat me… Then I’ll consider you the true winner.” You promised, fighting the blush on your face as you selected your customized character. <em>I can’t believe I’m doing this… </em>You grumbled inwardly, trying your best to focus on just the game as you saw two arms wrap themselves around you.</p><p>
  <em>I’m just as bad as both of them...</em>
</p><p>“Don’t make promises you can’t keep [Y/n]...” Black whispered, selecting his own character and letting his wrists rest on your legs before choosing a stage as well. “And try not to become distracted during our battle…”</p><p>“You… You don’t distract me!” You hissed, holding your own controller at the ready while Black chuckled. The countdown finished as you both leapt into action, trading kicks and punches while displaying your talents in the virtual arena. Now that you’d had a couple sips of coffee you were feeling much more alert, backflipping away from Black’s most recent attack easily as you giggled.</p><p>“You’re going to have to do better than that if you want to win…” You said playfully, teleporting in front of his avatar instantly before launching several ki blasts.</p><p>The match continued on for a few minutes before you smirked, seeing an opening to break his stamina before going in for the kill. Just as Black was about to launch an attack, you struck, landing a vicious punch before letting your character’s ki explode all around them. The resulting damage was enough to knock your opponent out, making you grin to yourself as you watched the screen fade back to the main lobby.</p><p>“Tough break…” You teased, turning around slightly before setting the controller you were holding down. “But I think you still deserve a consolation prize…”</p><p>You leaned forward without thinking as you placed your lips against the ones in front of you, relaxing while closing your eyes as you felt Black's arms wrap around you. The Saiyan smirked against your mouth as he kissed you back, feeling like a winner in this moment despite actually losing the fight.</p><p><em>She’s right… </em>Black thought, running a hand through your hair as he pulled you closer. <em>It doesn’t matter who wins or loses…</em></p><p>
  <em>As long as I’ve got [Y/n]...</em>
</p><p>…</p><p><b>A/N: So this chapter favors Black a bit more since last time Zamasu got all the love</b> (─‿‿─) <b>Hope you guys enjoyed it and stay tuned for the next one!</b></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>